This invention relates to rotating transducing head assemblies, and particularly to such assemblies adapted for the coupling of signals to and from the heads by means of rotating and stationary transformer halves.
In the transformer signal-coupling art as applied to rotating transducers, it has been generally the practice to provide a complete transformer for each head, including a rotating and a stationary transformer half. The number is sometimes reduced by permitting heads that are not at a given moment engaging the record medium to be coupled through the same transformer as one of the heads that is engaging the record medium, but this solution is often objectionable because of the fact that the head not engaging the tape can pick up stray signals or background noise in such a way as to corrupt the signal being picked up by the head that is engaging the tape.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a rotating transformer signal coupling apparatus in which an economy is effected in at least the number of stationary transformer halves required.